Lost Sister
by 5-Tailed Wolf
Summary: what if Inuyasha had a sister who he thought was lost when still young? Meet Inuyuka and her wolf friend Iro and they hold jewel shards, but why are they still pure? M for later violence and naughtiness inuyasha/kagome  read and review please
1. Chapter 1

What if inuyasha had a twin sister that was taken away when they were still young? Will she act like him or be more of his side that he tries to hide. We'll see.

The sun was shining upon the ground as the leaves were stirred by a passing figure. The figure was female with silvery white hair with a bit of black at the tips. She carried a small wolf demon pup in her arms. she wore a slightly tattered red kimono that barely covered her rear and a short fur skirt. She wore no shoes and her only weapon was her demon sense. She had a pair of triangular white ears on her head, sharp claws and a strong will to survive despite what other humans and demons thought of her being a hanyou. Hanyou had no place in this ancient world where just being alive was a reason for everyone and thing to kill her. She lived everyday on the run and her only constant companion was the wolf pup named Iro. And she survived just fine.

The pup she held looked forward as the wind blew past. Looking up every so often to see the hanyou glance down and smile. They had been moving all morning trying to find a stream to fish in. suddenly the girl stopped and sniffed the air, the pup followed suite the forest was heavy with the smells of early summer and the air was filled with every kind of flower. But through it all they could both smell a stream and they both howled and the pup jumped from her arms and took off toward the scent. The girl laughed and ran after her and started the race.

Somewhere nearby the inu gang were heading toward the same stream. Kagome had mentioned a possible jewel shard nearby. Inuyasha was eager to get the next jewel shard ever since naraku was destroyed they had been making progress with the sacred jewel. Kagome was finally done with school and could stay in the feudal era indefinatly which the others were increadably happy for. And since she was staying, inuyasha had taken the libertly of going to the demon who made his fire-rat robes to fabricate a few sets of clothes for kagome.

The relationship between the hanyou and miko was budding and they had finally admitted that they loved each other. Now all that remained was completing the jewel and making a wish to have it disappear and they all could live happy normal lives.

Kagome was currently riding on inuyasha's back when she semsed that there were a number of jelwel shards in the area moving toward the original shard. Inuyasha had smirked and was ready for a fight but kagome stopped him by saying that the shards were still pure but being held by someone.

Everyone's thoughts went to the idea of a priestess but kagome dismissed that idea and said that they were held by a half-demon.

"a half-demon, but they should be tainted, shouldn't they?" sango said looking at kagome as kirira transformed.

"it depends on the person holding them but these aren't absolutely pure but not tainted either. I think we should proceed very gently." She looked down at inuyasha and flicked his ear a little, " that means be nice."

"feh, whatever but when they attack us I'm not helping." He relied gruffly.

They all knew he didn't mean it but let it be for now.

The hanyou girl and iro made it to the stream at the same time. Iro looked at her with her tail wagging and barked.

"yeah yeah, you can keep up with me. Now lets start our vocal lessons."

Iro whined and pawed at the dirt.

"don't give me that, you need to learn how to talk and you're doing well. Now lets begin." She said as she sat on a nearby rock with iro sitting infront of her. "now who am i?"

"inu…inuyuuuka." The pup growled out.

"again"

"inuyuka." She said, her chest puffed out with pride at saying it right.

"very good iro, now," inuyuka pointed to the stream then the rock the grass trees everything around them and iro stated what they were with little difficulty.

"excellent my friend." Inuyuka said clapping her hands and cheering.

Unbeknownst to the two being engrossed in their lesson. The inu-gang was watching through the trees. Inuyasha looked at the half-demon girl with a far away look in his eyes. The others watched in amazement and awe as this girl taught the wolf pup to speak and identify all around them.

"inuyuka." Inuyasha mumbled causing kagome to turn to him. She was stunned at the tears welling in his eyes as he looked at the girl.

"do you know her inuyasha?" she whispered , laying a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and nodded as everything that he remembered and had forgotten came back to him.

Inuyasha was playing with a ball when suddenly he was tackled from behind. He and his attacker rolled down the hill laughing, each trying to pin the other. Inuyasha finally got the upper hand and pinned his attacker to the ground, unfourtunatly they landed on a rock. The form under him gasped in pain and tears sprang to their eyes.

"oh no, inuyuka I'm sowwry!" inuyasha said as he picked his sister up and cradled her to him. "I'm sowwry sista, I'm sowwry." He said over and over again. Inuyuka cried silently until all that remained were sniffles and hiccups.

"inuyasha! Inuyuka! Were are you dears?" they heard a voice call from the top of the hill.

"mommy! Inuyuka hurt! I didn't min to!" inuyasha rambled as their mother rushed down the hill to her twin children.

"ok ok calm down let me see." She said picking both of them up and looking at inuyuka who was trying to wipe her eyes. "are you ok inuyuka?"

"ah huh. Not inuyasha fault. I tackled, then down hill and then there." Inuyuka said hoping to keep her brother out of trouble.

"It's alright, it's alright. Now lets get home, your father should be there by now."

"daddy's home?" both twins squeaked as their mother put them down and they ran holding hands up the hill to their home.

Later on that night after their father had given inuyasha his own firerat robes and to inuyuka he gave a matching set of robes that looked like their mothers. They went out to play for a bit while mommy and daddy talked. They went to the tree on the hill and danced around in their new robes laughing and giggling until the moon rose high in the sky. Neither one thinking that their life would change forever in the dawn's light.


	2. Chapter 2

************************************************** ********************************  
Back at the stream

Inuyuka could smell others nearby. A group of humans and demons, although not unheard of it made her uneasy. She decided to play dumb and continue the lesson, hoping they would go away. She tried to flatten her ears as much as possible to avoid notice.

Iro looked at her, confused at her friends' reaction, usually she picked a fight or made for an escape. The Hanyou smiled at the pup and simply continued.

The Inu-Gang watched, looking back and forth between Inuyasha and the girl across the stream.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked down at her before he took a step toward the stream. However, before he made it past the tree line, a large shadow passed over the area and a loud thud shook the ground.

"What tha...?!" Inuyuka said, looking in the direction the shadow traveled.  
Suddenly a large serpent demon came crashing through the trees, charging Inuyuka and Iro.

"Give me your jewel shards, bitch pup!" It bellowed, swinging it's massive tail toward the girl who quickly grabbed Iro and lept into the air.

"You won't get them! You'll only taint them and use the power for evil!" Inuyuka responded, flipping in the air and landing behind the demon. "Besides," she turned with a dark smirk, "You can't use them if you're dead." She placed Iro on the ground and the pup ran to the tree line, being still too small to fight yet.

"I'd like to see you try filthy half-breed!"

Inuyuka's eyes darkened and lunged at the demon.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" She screamed, swinging her claws at the demons head, dragging them down across its chest, slicing it in half. Her sharp power-infused claws went through the beast like butter. It's two halves falling in opposite directions, splattering blood on the grassy ground. Inuyuka landed gracefully in a crouch, after gliding between the "halved-demon".

She glanced down at her right hand, covered in blood, and wrinkled her nose. She didn't like killing, only did it to survive, yet the blood she had spilt over the years for her very existance could still be seen through her eyes no matter how hard she scrubbed her body and clothes.

Inuyuka stood up and walked back to the stream to clean her hands and face. Iro stayed in the brush, knowing how her companion was after being attacked.

"Is it worth it Iro?"

The wolf pup tilted her head at the odd question and seriousness of her voice.

"What?" She barked.

"Living, being hunted just for what I am and what I protect." Inukuka's eyes looked down at her red tinted reflection. "Maybe...maybe we can find a nice pack for you to live with, who can provide a safe home for you. Better than what I can give you." She pulled a dagger from her belt and studied it. "I was never suppose to be. If i was never taken from my family, my brother, I wouldn't have to fight all the damn time. Stupid humans, it's their fault." She growled.

Iro whined at her friend. She had never seen Inuyuka act like this before and it frightened her.

"Fam...Fam-wee."

Inuyuka looked at the pup.

"What?"

"We arr fam-a-lee Inuyuka." The pup said coming from the trees to stand next to the distraught half-demon.

The Inu-Gang watched in disbelief, wondering if they were truely related.

Inuyasha stared at Inuyuka with sadness. She was just like him, years ago before he had met his current friends. Hunted, hated and hateful. He took a cautious step toward the girl, as a gentle breeze blew through the clearing.

Inuyuka stiffened as a familiar scent tickled her nose and memories. Tears springing to her eyes and falling down her cheeks and into the water.

"I miss my brother." She cried, her body shaking. "I can someties smell him on the air, but when I try to find him, it's like he was never there. I wonder if he's alive. Gods I hope he is, and I hope he is happy."

"I'd be happier if you turned around sister."  
************************************************** ********************************


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha's heart pounded as he listened, walking closer toward the sobbing girl.

"...I wonder if he's alive. Gods I hope he is, and I hope he is happy."

"I'd be happier if you turned around sister." His mouth said what his heart was yelling. His mind playing back her attack in the serpent demon, his attack, one he thought was his and his alone.

Now he remembered their father's training, teaching them to defend themselves and each other.

There was no mistake, this was his sister, the one he had lost so long ago.

He waited on baited breath as Inuyuka slowly turned to face him. Her eyes locked onto his, gold to gold.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" She whispered, cautiously standing. She was afraid that maybe the beast had gotten her and she was now dying, seeing someone who looked just like her brother.

Inuyasha nodded mutely as his once tightly held emotions ran through his body, causing his body to shake.

"Inuyuka."

She slowly walked towards the white haired figure before her, waiting for the illusion to disapate and tear her frail will down once again, like all the times before, waiting for her heart to break from such a real vision.

_Could it really be him?_ She thought, hoping against hope that this illusion was brought on by death and she could have her brother back.

They walked til they were about a foot away from each other, their eyes never wavering but for the tears welling up, masking their matching golden hues. Inuyuka reached her right hand up towards Inuyasha's face, grazing her fingertips across his cheek.  
_He's here. Oh my Gods._

"You're real." She said, the tears cascading down her face. "You're alive and you're here!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She breathed in his woodsy smell that had always clung to him, even as a child, identical to her memory.  
His arms wrapped around her waist as her wildflowers and rain scent sparked his long buried memories. They both shed tears as they held each other, finally brother and sister were united again.

************************************************** ********************************

Somewhere above, in the spiritual realm, the mother and father smiled happily, they foundeachother at last.

************************************************** ********************************

Iro walked up to the pair and growled at Inuyasha. Inuyuka loosened her hold on her brother and looked down at her companion.

"Iro, meet my brother, Inuyasha." She said before reluctantly releasing Inuyasha to pick the pup up.

"Brother?" Iro said, tilting her head, looking at the new pack member.

"Yep, and there's more than just me." Inuyasha replied, looking back at where the group stood in shock. "Come out guys."

Kagome was the first to venture out of the trees, followed by Miroku holding Shippo then Sango carrying Kilala.

"Meet my friends, my family." Inuyasha said letting go of Inuyuka to drape his arm around Kagome's waist.

"I have a sister now?"

The entire gang went pink, with Sango, Miroku and Shippo trying to contain their giggles.

"They're very stubborn about it but yeah pretty much." Stated Shippo, crossing his arms and nodding his head.

Inuyasha coughed and decided to change the subject.

"We have a lot to catch up on."

"Let's make camp and we can hear all about you..."

"Inuyuka." She held up the pup, "And this is Iro."

"Pleased to meet both of you." Kagome replied in a chipper voice. She was taking a liking to this new girl, which internally eased Inuyasha.

"Iro, lets find a safe place, here is no good with all the blood, scavangers will be coming in soon." Inuyuka said, eyeing the demon corpse. She removed a large cloth from belt and picked up her dagger she didn't remember dropping and walked over to the carcass. "I'll just pack some food for later."

"We have food my lady, plenty for all of us." Miroku said

"I don't take from others. If i do, there will be less for you and won't last as long."

"I could hunt a deer, demon meat isn't very good sister." Inuyasha said, enjoying how sister, rolled off his tongue after so long.

"I'm no pup brother. Besides, you get used to it, right Iro?" The pup barked, wagging her tail and licking her muzzle.

Inuyuka giggled and cut into the demon flesh removing large chunks and one of it's massive ribs with meat on it, which she tossed over to Iro who caught it easily in her mouth and began to gnaw on it.

"I always give her a big bone, she can eat off of it for about a day and then it becomes a good toy for her." She said, placing a few more pieces of meat in the cloth before tying it up tight. She could feel their eyes on her and realized she would be explaining alot of her actions to them so they could understand. With a smile she lugged the cloth over her head, using the ends of the knot to secure it to her back and tying another know across her chest. "Come on then, lets find a camp." She said walking across the field toward the trees.

_Looks like she's a bit feral after all this time. Alot like me before I got to know Kagome and the others._ Inuyasha thought, following his sister hand in hand with Kagome, with the others right behind them.


End file.
